Hojas Del Pasado
by Rozenroth
Summary: ¿Desde cuando conservabas un diario? Cada vez que entro en tus recuerdos... Menos comprendo la mentalidad de tu especie. Disclaimer: Estos personajes son de Nakamura Shungiku [Yo solo distorciono sus personajes xD]
1. Abril 27'

Abril 27'

Hoy es mi cumpleaños… Y por lo tanto mi madre está organizado una fiesta un poco extravagante para mi gusto, he intentado detenerla de muchas formas diferentes pero… Es imposible ir contra ella cuando se emociona por algo… En especial si tiene que ver con su único hijo, lo bueno es que papa también vendrá a casa está noche… Últimamente ha estado ocupado con su trabajo y hace días que no sé nada de él… Ni tampoco… De él…

Bueno para no hacer las cosas tan extrañas y confusas… Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu (Si, soy de herencia asiática) Y vivo en Londres junto con mis padres, al menos hasta hoy… Este día cumplo 18 años y por consiguiente… Mi mayoría de edad, después de esta celebración de sonrisas falsas e hipócrita cordialidad, podré ir a Paris… A expandir la compañía de mi padre… El burgués más conocido de Inglaterra. Por el mismo título que tiene me siento muy presionado en hacer las cosas bien… Ya que allá estaré solo… Pero me han entrenado toda mi vida por esto… Así que tengo algo de confianza en mí mismo, espero que no desaparezca con el tiempo. Creo que solo escribiré hasta aquí… No se me dan bien los diarios… Pero vi que ''el'' también escribía en uno… Y quise intentarlo…. De alguna forma siento que así me acerco más a su vida… Suena estúpido, ¿cierto?


	2. Abril 29'

**_Abril 29'_**

_Por fin he llegado a mi nuevo hogar en Paris…. Como me aburrí un poco en desempacar libros comenzaré a escribir algo por aquí… La fiesta de mi cumpleaños a pesar de todo no fue tan mala, mama y An, mi querida prima, se encargaron de que mi ausencia no fuera percibida, si lo hicieron adrede no estoy seguro… Yo estaba en una pileta que se encuentra en la parte más profunda del laberinto del jardín… Un lugar sumamente hermoso para leer, en especial de noche… Donde la luz de la luna brilla con intensidad por el relejo del agua…. Y soy el único que sabe su localización… Bueno, yo y Kou… Quien llegó a ese lugar un par de horas después que empezó la fiesta… Cuando lo vi estaba muy feliz, vestía un traje negro completo… Maravilloso es una palabra que queda muy corta para alguien como el… Estuvimos hablando un buen tiempo, nada inusual, podíamos estar horas completas sin interrupción… Lo extraño era que estaba muy cerca de mí… Y Me tuvo con el corazón en la mano toda la noche… Podía oler fácilmente su perfume a la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos…. Y él me miraba tan fijamente que sentía que codificaba en cada detalle mi alma completa… Estaba cayendo bajo sus encantos… Bajo su esencia de noble ingles… Y por sobre todo bajo esos hermosos ojos claros…_

_Sé que es impuro sentir sentimientos así por un hombre…. Pero es algo que nunca he podido evitar, desde que lo conozco siempre ha hecho que mi corazón palpite tan rápido que en cualquier momento saldrá de mi pecho…. ¿Pero cómo no podría sentirme así? Ese hombre es el pecado en persona… Y lo digo por razones poderosas… Muchas chicas hermosas, de todas las clases caían bajo sus pies, aunque él no hiciera nada… También me comentaba un tanto apenado que muchos hombres también trataban de insinuársele… Pero siempre los ha rechazado de la forma más amable posible… Gracias a mi suerte, el no juzga el amor desviado… Dice que las personas no eligen a quien amar… Por esa amabilidad yo también… Caí bajo su poder._

_Kou… Si leyeras esto, ¿Cómo reaccionarias? ¿Qué me dirías? ¿Me corresponderías? ¿Me amarías tanto como yo a ti? Es algo que jamás sabré…. Porque… Aun cuando nos vimos en la fiesta… Aun cuando siga sintiendo tu olor y tu esencia… Tu cuerpo hace años que perdió su calor._


	3. Mayo 9'

**_Mayo 9'_**

_Hace mucho que no tenía tiempo de escribir… He tenido que hacer un sinfín de gestiones, además, mi madre y mi prima no me han dejado de llamar ni un solo día desde que llegue… Pero… El proyecto de extensión va muy bien… No pensaba que fuera tan fácil, así que en un par de meses mas no tendré que preocuparme de mucho y tendré bastante tiempo libre… Suena algo aburrido, pero las cosas se están dando solas y no tengo mucho que hacer…_

_No… No sé si sea relevante…. Pero, desde que llegue a este lugar me he sentido decaído… Cuando estaba en Londres, solía hacer muchos trabajos de mi padre debido a que no tenía asistente… Y eso era sumamente agotador…. Pero jamás me faltaban energías, ni tampoco padecí de jaquecas… Acá hago menos esfuerzo mental y físico… Pero siento que mi cuerpo en cualquier momento se va a desmoronar… No sé por qué… ¿Será tal vez el clima? ¿La depresión que he llevado en silencio me ha estado pasando la cuenta? O… ¿Tal vez el cambio de ciudad? Hace un tiempo leí un estudio sobre unas energías extrañas de la tierra… No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero afectaba directamente al ser humano… Bueno, sea cualquiera el caso… Espero que se me pase en un par de días, es molesto no poder concentrarme en nada…_


	4. Mayo 11'

**_Mayo 11'_**

_Al final fui al médico… El Jueves había sufrido un desmayo en plena reunión de trabajo… Con uno de los burgueses más importantes…. Sigo estando muy apenado por ello, pero él me dijo que no me preocupara, que no debía exigirme tanto a tan corta edad… Realmente pienso que hasta ahora se ríe a mis espaldas… No, no soy paranoico… La burguesía es así con los nobles… En especial si son de otras monarquías… Que se joda. En este momento no me preocupa en absoluto… Lo único que me preocupa… Es mi salud… El médico me dijo que probablemente debía ir a ver a un sacerdote…. Pero…. ¿¡Por qué mierda debería ir a ver a un sacerdote!? Desde pequeño no he sido muy cercano a la iglesia… Por una razón muy simple: Me degradan como persona._

_Después de ver mi esperada reacción ante su respuesta… Dijo que tal vez solo era el cambio drástico de vida que tuve hace poco tiempo… Solo lo sugirió por lo que le había comentado… ¡Y lo voy a escribir para darme cuenta de lo imbécil que era! Desde que he llegado a este lugar… Todas las noches antes de dormir…. Veo unos ojos Ámbar destellantes desde el otro lado de mi habitación… Tal vez sean solo las luces… O mi imaginación… De hecho en este mismo momento los veo… No me aterra… No siento ni el más mínimo miedo ante ellos… Es solo que, cuando se mueven siento que cada vez me agoto más y más… Y… Es extraño… Es como si mi energía vital dependiera de ellos… Tal vez solo este alucinando por el trabajo acumulado como dijo que doctor… O tal vez… De verdad tenga que ir a ver a un sacerdote._


	5. Hojas perdidas por el tiempo

Habia demorado en encontrar las paginas que seguian... Él las habia escondido muy bien, pero no lo suficiente... Lamentablemente por el paso del tiempo se habian roto o pegado con otras, pero aun se podia leer unas cuantas cosas.

**_Mayo 13'_**

_F... Un libro increiblemente... Despues... gracias a el... nos despedimos... lo lei sólo por un rato... inutil... superticioso... habia algo... describia perfectamente... lo cerré... me dio algo de sueño... lo vi esta vez en la sala... esos ojos destellantes que me dejaban perplejo... tenia miedo... la sombra que se mostraba esta vez... comenzó a moverse... deformo hasta... un hombre... un demonio... sus ojos destellantes mostraban frialdad... su voz era sueva... citó a la medianoche... desaparecio... No se si fue real... ... no...importa... Iré._

**_Mayo 14'_**

_... Lo odio... Igual que antes... 5 años... de Kou._

**_Mayo 15'_**

_Desde que se habia aparecido ante mi... Esa imagen diabolica... Sabia que tenia que alejarme de esta casa, y si era necesario de la ciudad... Pero, tenia mucha curiosidad en saber quien era... No me habia dicho su nombre ni tampoco la fecha exacta de nuestra cita... Pero algo de el me interesaba demasiado... Tal vez era porque despúes de tanto tiempo al fin me habia encontrado con algo fuera de lo comun... Despues de Kou... Toda mi vida se torno algo monotona... Inutil... Despreciable... Segun el libro extraño que me habia pasado el sacerdote se podria tratar de alguna especie de Incubo... De verdad ni siquiera entiendo lo que estoy escribiendo en este momento pero... Tengo la necesidad de contarselo a alguien... Si me llegase a matar no me molestaria, me haria un gran favor... Creo que tambien por esa razon iré a el gran salon a la media noche como él me habia indicado, exactamente... En 2 minutos más._

Asi que esperabas que te matara...


	6. Mayo 25'

**_Mayo 25'_**

_No he tenido tiempo de escribir una nueva entrada en este cuaderno desde hace unos días, así que no tengo ni la más mínima idea por dónde empezar. Veamos…. Después de haber sido invitado por un espectro del cual no pude reconocer si se trataba de una persona o un simple ente que se hallaba perdido en este mundo…. Lo medite por un tiempo, pero al final mi curiosidad fue ganando y… Fui a medianoche… A esa desolada habitación de umbría… Esperando a que mi invitado {o más bien anfitrión} llegara a nuestra cita….. Para bien o para mal, llego exactamente a las 12 de la medianoche…. No…. No quiero escribir más de ese tema en particular…. No quiero recordar nada de esa noche… De principio ni siquiera sé porque hago una entrada sobre eso… Así que esto será todo lo el registro que puedo decir. Sobre el proyecto de mi padre todo sigue avanzando con tranquilidad… Tampoco he tenido que hacer mucho, honestamente este tipo de trabajos son simple formalidad. No necesitan de mi…_

Era de esperarse que no escribieras nada más… Al fin y al cabo todo tu orgullo se fue por la borda con nuestro pacto.

**_| Flash-Back |_**

_Aparentemente la mansión de la que me había resguardado tenía un nuevo dueño… Un chico de no más de 25 años… Lo había estado observando por un buen tiempo, analizando si podría tratarse de una mera merienda o de una exquisita cena de medianoche… Por el momento no tenía gran interés… Una fragancia cualquiera… Un rostro algo simple y un alma que no había sentido felicidad desde hace mucho tiempo…. Dudo si realmente la ha conocido… Podría entretenerme un poco con este pequeño cordero… Así que comencé a inspeccionarlo más de cerca… Iba hasta su habitación todas las noches… También para ver si tenía una naturaleza que difícilmente se podía ver bajo la luz del día. Y tenía razón… En las tardes era una persona firme y decidida… No mostraba miedo aun cuando las personas con las que aparentemente trabajaba lo trataran de doblegar… Pero bajo la oscuridad… Temblaba de miedo… Parecía herido… Y tenía el hábito de sollozar cuando dormía… Llamando a una persona… Kou… ¿Quién sería el? Tal vez su amante… En el mundo terrenal no está permitido que dos seres humanos del mismo sexo estén juntos… Cuando me lo contaron, hace mucho tiempo atrás… Creo que me había reído muy groseramente, había sentido lastima… Decepción por parte de ellos…. Era ilógico… Debido a que eso complementaba cierta parte de su naturaleza… Pero bueno… Así son los seres humanos… Buscan encontrar la perfección al lado de Dios… Y no se dan cuenta que están más cerca del infierno de lo que creen… En cambio el…. No parecía interesado en acercarse a los cielos… Más bien parecía que su alma buscaba las sombras…. Para llorar… Para lamentarse…. Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que tan interesante podía ser…. Me pareció también más delicioso… Era un pobre corderito que había perdido el camino… ¿Qué clase de monstruo sería si lo dejaba solo? El peor de todos… Tenía que rápidamente apropiarme de ese cordero… Y destrozarlo… Mitigando su dolor lentamente._

_Por esa razón lo invite a una fiesta de té a media noche… No le dije la fecha, esperando que el infiriera que podría ser en cualquier día… Solo importaba que el fuera exactamente a las 12 de la noche solo con un candelabro…. Cuando entrara a la habitación… Debía apagar la luz que llevaba y abrir las cortinas, para que la luz de la luna inundara la habitación… Dando inicio a nuestra esperada fiesta de té… Y presentándonos formalmente._

_- Bienvenido - Le susurre suavemente en el oído, dándole un escalofríos que recorrió toda su espina dorsal - Espero que tu compañía sea placentera… Onodera. - Cuando nombre su apellido me miro con una cara de desaprobación, pero lo ignoré. Me daba la impresión que vería esa mirada varias veces en un futuro.- Por favor, siéntate... Comencemos nuestra fiesta_

_Onodera se encontraba de frente al gran ventanal, mientras el desconocido caballero le retiraba la chaqueta, él se volteo para ver aquella mesa que él le había indicado… En ella había varias tazas de té… Pero solo en dos asientos estaba cuidadosamente adornado, junto con varios pasteles y galletas… No recordaba que en esa casa hubiese ese tipo de cosas, ni mucho menos ingredientes para hacerlos…. Pero aun así le resultaba levemente encantador… No todos los días un espectro nocturno te invitaba a tomar el té a una sala que ni siquiera conocías muy bien. Cuando dejo la chaqueta en el perchero, se volteo para ver cómo estaba vestido… No era nada ostentoso… Si no más bien simple y lúgubre… Con un sombrero extraño… Parecía que estuviese doblado en alguna parte… Pero podía ser un efecto óptico de las sombras… También se veía grande, pero cuando lo miraba de frente el sombrero era más que indicado para su cabeza… No había duda de que era un sombrero muy engañoso._

_- El sombrerero… - Susurro Onodera-_

_- ¿Disculpe?_

_- Pareciera… Como si fueras el vivo retrato del sombrerero…. Con ese sombrero tan raro que llevas encima…_

_- Ohh, si me disculpa señor… Pero yo no llevo ningún sombrero. - Le respondió dándole una leve sonrisa, se estaba burlando de el -_

_- Ahh sí, no importa entonces. - Comento tajante, no quería que se diera cuenta que le molesto que estuviese jugando con su mente-_

_Le indico donde sentarse, Ritsu se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que él se sentó en el otro extremo, dejándolos a ambos de frente, no era una mesa muy grande…. A lo más podía tener 1 ½ de largo… Lo suficiente para poder escucharse sin estarse gritando._

_- ¿Quieres un poco de té?_

_- ¿Quieres decirme tu nombre?_

_- Vaya, ¿eso no fue un poco rudo para un noble? - Rio por lo bajo -_

_- Tú ya fuiste lo suficientemente rudo la otra noche, mostrándote de esa forma frente a mi… No puedes reprocharme nada - Comento tajante mientras se llevaba un panecillo a la boca, el caballero mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción… Este hombre sí que era interesante… Pensaba el misterioso anfitrión.-_

_- Hmp… ¿Mi nombre?... Ahhh… Eso ya no lo recuerdo… Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Que ni siquiera sé si tuve uno… - Tomo una taza de té y se la llevo a la boca -_

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Quiere decir que hubo un tiempo que eras humano?_

_- En efecto..._

_- Mmm…_

_- Estás insatisfecho por mi respuesta._

_- Estoy insatisfecho por tu respuesta - Repitió poniendo atención a sus palabras mientras él también se llevó una taza de té a la boca… Nadie sabe cuándo le habían servido, pero no importaba… Olía bien… Y el sabor era mucho mejor -_

_Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, más que palabras… Conversaban con sus miradas… El desconocido anfitrión lo observada profundamente…. Como si con ello lograra abrir una caja de pandora que estaba escondida en el chico de 25 años… Y este le miraba no con la misma profundidad… Pero con más detenimiento… No parecía ser algún tipo de espectro extraño como en los libros que ese sacerdote le había obsequiado… Lo que si… Era que su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana que estaban usando… Y sus ojos eran destellantes… Por un buen tiempo no se había dado cuenta… Que su respectivo anfitrión tenía cuernos… No cuernos de algún tipo de carnero…. Si no cuernos de cabra… Altos y retorcidos… Por un momento pensó si ello era un simple juego de sombras como el sombrero…. Pero no… Eran cuernos reales… Blancos…. Y extraños cuernos de cabra… Por un momento pensó que esto era digno de conversar con un psiquiatra… De hecho, comenzó a pensar en cómo sería toda la sesión… El doctor le dejaría entrar y lo saludaría, muy cordialmente… Le preguntaría como estuvo su día en el jardín, en ese momento él le respondería de la forma más amable y racional posible…. En medio de la sesión… Ritsu le comentaría que una vez… En una abandonada sala de su mansión, tuvo una fiesta de té con un hombre con cuernos… '' ¡Oh!''… Diría el doctor impresionado… Cuénteme más de ese interesante invitado… Pero Ritsu no podría decir nada más que eso… El conocía la naturaleza y raza de ese sujeto… Por lo que como un irónico libro de misterio… El ya sabría cómo terminaría todo eso… Y por ende jamás podría recuperarse mentalmente… Le daría una crisis nerviosa… Comenzaría a patear los muebles… Y el doctor decepcionado tendría que llamar nuevamente a seguridad… ''Habíamos avanzado tanto señor Onodera, creo que jamás podremos saber quién es ese tan misterioso caballero de quien nos habla'' Esas serían las últimas palabras que el doctor decía… En todas las sesiones siempre terminaba con esa dolorosa frase…_

_- Una historia digna de admiración - Comento el caballero desde las sombras -_

_- …. ¿No lo crees? Aun cuando no conozca muy bien las reglas de ustedes…. No es correcto meterse en la mente de los invitados… Señor._

_- Jujuju…. Mis disculpas_

_Aunque no lo veía… Sabía con certeza que mantenía una amplia sonrisa… La luna ya se había movido… Ya no había nada que alumbrara esa habitación… Una oscuridad total y silenciosa…_

_- Hablando de reglas, si me lo permite… ¿Quiere que le comenté una? Sumamente esencial cuando un ser como yo lo invita a una fiesta de té. - Onodera asintió en silencio - La luna, es el faro que los guía en la oscuridad… Los mantiene a salvo… Sin ella… Se sumirían en las tinieblas, de tal forma… Que seres como yo podrían devorarlos sin titubeos…_

_- Como una oveja que ha perdido el rumbo…._

_- Sabes usar bien las palabras, estoy asombrado… ¿No tiene miedo?_

_- ¿Por qué debería tenerlo? - Respondió sin ganas… Como hipnotizado por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba -_

_- La luna ya ha caído… Yo que usted estaría preocupado señor Onodera… - ¿Se estaba burlando? Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente con ese tono de voz -_

_- Ya lo sabía, estaba en el libro… Tuve que haberme retirado antes de que la luna desapareciera de esta habitación_

_- Ohh… Así que ya lo sabía…_

_- Por supuesto… Aunque déjeme comentar, si me lo permite… Señor de las sombras… El medio que uso se podría considerar bastante tramposo, ha omitido información incondicional… Para que no tuviese escapatoria - Hubo un momento de silencio… Pero no duro mucho, debido a que alguien… En algún lugar se levantó y comenzó a caminar paso a paso en donde el joven burgués se encontraba en silencio… Pareciera que una sombra bailaba entre la oscuridad de esa habitación… Se sentó sobre la mesa… Al frente de Ritsu -_

_- Yo también puedo decir lo mismo de usted, Onodera… Debido a la ayuda inesperada de un ciervo de Dios, sabe todo de mí… Incluso la forma de despojarme de esta vida… Y no ha hecho ningún movimiento… No sé cómo responder a eso… Me gustaría devorarlo lentamente… Pero temo por mi vida… ¿No cree que eso también es un acto un tanto cruel? Atrayéndome con esa mirada suya, sin saber si estaré a salvo o no - Toco su mejilla haciendo que un escalofríos recorriera la espalda de Ritsu… Estaba fría… Demasiado fría -_

_- Sobre eso… No tengo ni el más mínimo interés de velar por mi vida… Tampoco las fuerzas para combatir con un espectro como tu… Mientras más pronto me envíes al infierno… Mejor._

_- Eso sí es un alivio escuchar… Entonces…. ¿Qué le parece hacer un pacto?_

_- ¿Un pacto? - Pregunto sin entender -_

_- La vida de un ser como yo es muy aburrida…. Debido a que carecemos de límite de vida… Pero hay formas de entretenernos… Por ejemplo… Cuando venimos a cenar, si la persona tiene algún objetivo o problema que no puede solucionarse con los métodos normales… Nosotros le ayudamos para cumplir ese objetivo… Los guiamos a la victoria…Y los devoramos lentamente como garantía… Yo no soy como cualquier demonio… Tengo un título al igual que tú… Así que no estás tratando con cualquiera…_

_- Yo… Necesitaría un objetivo…. Para hacer algo así…_

_- ¿Y no quieres nada?_

_- …. ¿No quiero nada? No hay nada que me puedas dar... - Comentó dolido - Lo que una vez quise… Ya no está…_

_- … Kou…._

_- … El ya no está aquí… Ya no hay nada que me puedas dar…. - Sería aburrido solo devorarlo… Quiero ver hasta donde pone sus esperanzas sobre algo que jamás alcanzará… -_

_- Él puede seguir con vida… - De repente, los ojos de Onodera se iluminaron con vida… Algo que no pasó desapercibido para el desconocido anfitrión - Pero no de la misma manera… Como yo… Pude haber sido seducido por la oscuridad y renacido como un demonio de rango inferior… O haber llegado sin problemas por el sendero de la luz… Cualquier opción es buena, ¿no crees?_

_- El… Puede estar vivo…. El…. - Aparentemente trataba de asimilarlo… Pero no lo entendía - Yo…. ¿Puedo verlo otra vez?_

_- ¿Lo quieres?_

_- ¡Sí! Quiero verlo otra vez…._

_- Entonces pídemelo - Se levantó de la mesa y apoyo ambas manos sobre su rostro - Suplícame ver su rostro de nuevo… Con esos ojos tan hermosos que tienes - Le susurro suavemente cerca de su oreja, Onodera comenzó a llorar…. Se aferró a su espalda y con dolor dijo las palabras que ese demonio quería escuchar - Déjame ver a Kou otra vez… Aun como un demonio o un angel… Déjame verlo otra vez aunque sea antes de mi muerte…_

_Después de eso ya no hubo marcha atrás…. Por mucho que lo quisiera Ritsu… Y estaba consciente de eso… Estaba consciente que le había dado la vida en vano a un demonio… Quien a su vez, después de escuchar las palabras que tanto quería oír… Lo tiro bruscamente sobre la mesa… Sin preámbulos comenzó a besarlo dulcemente, atrayendo su lengua con la suya de forma sigilosa, pero firme…. Era un acto un tanto contradictorio comparado con sus manos, que despojaban sin piedad todas las prendas del deseado burgués…. Comenzó a lamerlo… Saboreándolo lentamente… Primero por su cuello, haciendo que su presa diera leves gemidos de placer que se le escapaban por accidente… Y en vano trataba de detenerlos… Estaba siendo devorado…. Destrozado… No quería mostrar un estado mucho más humillante del que ya estaba siendo sometido… Finalmente cuando el anfitrión termino de lamer todo su torso… Se levantó un poco para ver con más detenimiento a su pobre victima… Estaba avergonzado, con los ojos cerrados… Jadeando y enfurecido por su propia conducta, no era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación… Pero si la primera con un hombre… Además estaba asustado… Quien sabe que trucos podría tener un demonio como el… Cuando se percató que ya no había movimiento de sus manos ni de sus labios, abrió los ojos levemente… Y vio que este lo observada con una pícara sonrisa… Saboreándose los labios… Su esencia estaba ahí en ese momento… Luego coloco una de sus frías manos sobre los labios de Onodera…. Viéndolo de reojo… Comenzó a bajar por su cuello…. Su torso…. Y finalmente su pantalón… Que desabrocho muy hábilmente, dejando descubierto la ropa interior del joven noble_

_- Un sabor mucho más exquisito de lo que pensaba…. Veamos que tan bien sabes aquí abajo… - Susurro mientras lo miro de reojo con la misma sonrisa de antes -_

_- Ugh…_

_Primero puso su mano por encima de su ropa… Y comenzó a tocar cada curva que se presentaba en ella… Sus muslos eran delgados como cualquier niño mimado… Y su ingle estaba esperando ser atendida con desesperación… Así que metió su mano sin ningún pudor, haciendo que el joven chico se retorciera con sorpresa._

_- ¡¿Q-Que?!_

_- Que cuerpo tan puro… Se retuerce de placer con cada toque de mis manos… ¿O debería ser lujurioso?_

_- Puedes…. Ugh…. ¿Hacerlo de forma silenciosa?_

_- ¿Por qué? Es interesante que cuando diga algo… Esto de aquí se ponga más ansioso…. ¿Te gusta que susurren en tu oído? ¿O tengo que descubrir cada lugar en donde eres más sensible?_

_- Callat-_

_Debido a una mano inoportuna, Ritsu no pudo continuar de hablar… Lo estaba tocando muy bien… Tan bien que estaba a punto de venirse, como el desconocido invitado se percató de su condición… Comenzó a retirar el pantalón de Ritsu por completo… Y a prepararlo para poder terminar la entrada de su cena_

_- ¡¿D-Donde estás tocando?!_

_- Se nota que no tienes experiencia alguna joven noble… Déjamelo todo a mí... Te haré sentir mejor de lo que ya estás - Le susurro esas suaves palabras en su oreja, Ritsu por supuesto no se sintió bien, de hecho se preocupó más… Jamás había sido tocado de esa forma por detrás…. Era una sensación dolorosa y mucho más humillante de lo que esperaba…. Así que se sintió aliviado cuando retiro esos dedos suyos - Necesito que relajes tus músculos… No seré culpable que mañana no puedas sentarte bien_

_- ¿¡Cómo!? Ah…. ¡Ahhhh-agghh! - Había entrado sin avisarle, por un momento sintió un fuerte dolor cólico en toda su espalda baja… La peor sensación que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida… Pero como le aconsejo él… Se comenzó a relajar de a poco… Y este al percatarse, comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de Ritsu - Nghh… Ah…. Duele…._

_- Relájate…. Aun estás demasiado estrecho…._

_Le dolía demasiado… Pero la sensación de placer que sentía con él le atormentaba aún más… ¿¡De verdad se sentía estar tan bien con un hombre!? ¿O solo será por qué él no era humano? Era lo único que podía pensar cuando tenía lapsos de cordura… Después de un tiempo su hábil anfitrión lo llevo a un camino del cual jamás pensó que conocería, eso es algo que lógicamente no se escribiría en un diario._

**_| Fin del Flash Back |_**

* * *

Se que casi nadie lee este fic debido a que es medio rarito, pero gracias por los reviews que algunas chicas dejan, lo deje bien largo a peticion de una ;3


	7. Agosto 22'

**_Agosto 22'_**

_Últimamente mi querida prima me ha estado escribiendo desde Londres, sus cartas normalmente no dicen nada fuera de lo común…. Pero han sido un buen distractor desde hace un par de meses… Le respondo de vez en cuando, muy vagamente, debo reconocer, pero aun cuando quisiera explayarme, no sabría cómo…. De cualquier forma no importa, jamás he sido muy bueno para hablar de mi mismo… En cuanto al trabajo… Supongo que ahora mi principal objetivo ya está hecho… Oficialmente ya no necesitan más de mí, salvo para ciertas formalidades… Todo el trabajo de un aristócrata radica en la formalidad, este o no haciendo algo… Pero no se puede evitar, así son las cosas, por lo que mi tiempo de ocio ha aumentado… Aun así… Evito quedarme al menos en el día en esta casa…. Debido a cierto individuo del cual aparentemente no le he dado una ''formal ficha de presentación'' en este diario… Pero me pregunto si realmente es necesario… Supongo que no…. Y aunque quisiera hacerlo… No sabría cómo hacerlo… Esa persona… Se resiste a ser descrita con palabras… Ni tampoco conozco mucho de él… Salvo a que ha nacido desde las mismas entrañas del infierno hace algunos años, es lo único que he podido saber de él… Curiosamente… No pude sorprenderme cuando me dijo la fecha de su defunción… Coincidía con la de Kou… Ahora más que sorpresa… Me molesta… Me irrita…. Llegar a pensar en su presencia hace que todas esas emociones afloren solas… Es un ser tan arrogante e insoportable… Pero especialmente caprichoso… No le importa nada más que zacear su apetito sexual… Llega a romper todo límite permitido… Pero supongo que por eso es un demonio…. Un insaciable… Horrible demonio que no me podré sacar de mi vida fácilmente…_

Hmp…. No era tan diferente de un adolescente… Probablemente estaba molesto porque no le prestaba atención gran parte del día… Pero cuando necesitaba alimentarme no me resistía a ver ese rostro llorar por horas… Supongo que es un mal hábito… Quien sabe ~

* * *

Creo que ya no recuerdo muy bien donde terminaba esta historia... Así que demoraré un poco en terminarlo... Supongo que no importa... NO sé si alguien siga esto ~~ Igual trataré de terminarlo pronto.


End file.
